XUnicornsRuleX and my date with Sonny Blackbones
by WickyLEE6
Summary: Uni and I meet the pirates on Genesis and get to meet with Sonny Blackbones for a special date. Rated M because of content in the end


My heart was pumping with excitement. I didn't know why I had come here? I had just received a mysterious message on my computer the following night, telling me to meet at Genesis astroport, at a café there the following evening.

So here I was. I sat down to have a cup of coffee, as I felt nervous about being message had not been signed. I had no idea who wanted me to come.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" I heard a voice beside me saying. I looked to my right, noticing this young female, apparently feeling the exact same way as me looking back at me.

"No, by all means, have a seat", I said and moved over to make room.

"I'm XunicornsRuleX", she said,

"You mean XunicornsRuleX from fan fiction? The same?" I said.

"That's me" she said," you're WickyLee6 right?".

"Last time I checked" I said," but why are you here?"

" I guess you got a message as well" she said. How would she know of that? Unless…

"You got one too?" I asked as my heart was pounding at the possible answer to whom the mysterious sender could be.

"Why yes", she turned and looked at me, excitement filling her eyes. "You don't think…?"

"Shhh! if it's like I think, we'd better stay calm" I whispered.

Part of me was refusing to believe it. It couldn't possibly be could it? Yet, we had both travelled here from our home planet of Tellus, to meet with someone we didn't know the identity we had both been played for a couple of fools, or we had been contacted by the Shiloh pirates, possibly even Sonny Blackbones in person. XunicornsRuleX carefully looked both had put on the kind of clothing suggested to us in the email. I glanced at the clock at the wall when I suddenly noticed a shadow over to a corner.

A man, I recognized him as Artie, one of Sonny's loyal crew mates, signalling for us to follow him. XUnicornsRuleX and I exchanged looks.

"You brought your camera?" I asked her. It wasn't a necessary showed me a small and handy camcorder that she had told me

off. We casually walked over to Artie.

"Come on Girls" he said, leading us to one of these flying cars that was so typical for Genesis. I just stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was driving: Corso. I don't know why that is, but for some reason Corso just scares an alright guy I think, but it was evident that he'd give his life to keep Sonny safe from any harm. As usual, Corso was the silent type.

"Where are we going?" it was XunicornsRuleX's voice that broke my chain of thoughts.

"We're headed to the black Manta, you'll meet with Sonny there" Corso said. Wow, this was beyond my wildest imagination. We were here to meet the chief of the pirates himself. The trip to the black Manta was exciting, we got to see first-hand how easily the pirates would trick the technoids. They had so many devices to choose from. It was fun to see Artie get us past the droids with ease. Moments later, Corso turned on his communicator, and briefly talked to someone, I couldn't make out who that was. All of a sudden an invisible beam seemed to pull us through the window and out into the, all off a sudden, we could see we were in a light room, and a hatch closed behind us. "Welcome aboard The Black Manta" Corso said.

Wow! Was that a smile I saw on his face? With Corso, you just could never be sure.

"Follow me ladies, and I'll take you to see Sonny". XUnicornsRuleX and I got up on our feet and followed Corso towards the bridge of the Black Manta was far bigger than I had ever imagined. I was amazed by the share size of a sudden we reached the bridge. Wow, the buzzling life here was just were running around, uploading info to other ships in their fleet, and I could have sworn I saw the pirates star striker Stevens and the goalkeeper Hawkins over a computer. As I looked up, I saw him. I couldn't help it, I had to gasp for breath.

XunicornsRuleX must have felt the same way, as she had a similar reaction. I realized just how lucky Sonny's wife had been to be married to this man. There was an undefined beauty over him, combined with an aura of power. Then, as if he sensed we were looking at him, he turned around and his beautiful hazel –brown eyes met ours. He jumped of the platform and came over to greet us.

"Welcome on board my ship WicyLee6 and XunicornsRuleX" he said in that soft voice that could make a girls heart melt.

"You know who we are?" I managed to stutter.

"Yes, you're both Excellent writers from fanfiction" Sonny said.

"You know about our website?" XunicornsRuleX said, with a slight shiver in her voice.

"I keep track on all the stories on the pirates that are posted there" Sonny said, then he looked at me "I've read your story on me up till this point and I look forward to the continuation of it",

"R… really?" I was scared. I wasn't even sure whether anything I had written, apart from what I knew was he sensed my confusion; Sonny turned to me, and placed a hand reassuringly on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. You have hit the story a lot more spot on than you think" XunicornsRuleX looked worried and Sonny turned to her.

"You wouldn't happen to worry about one story you wrote on me and Tia in particular would you?" he asked her in a soft voice.

This was scary. It was if Sonny could read us like an open book, and still…I could only speak for myself, I felt safe in his presence, like nothing could cause me any real harm when he was there. Sonny left it to Corso to take over whatever he had been doing, and asked us to follow him. We exchanged looks. Did Sonny know what our most secret inner fantasies about him was? Something in his behaviour made me suspect that the pirate's infamous charismatic leader knew a lot more about us than he was letting on. We followed Sonny to a room in the back of the black Manta. It was a masculine room in so many ways, yet with little artifacts that revealed anything about the one or ones living there. Just a king sized bed and a small work area gave any clues as to who lived here. This was clearly Sonny's personal room on board the ship. It had leather sofas and a big holotv hanging on the wall. Sonny led us in and told a pirate to get us something to eat.

"And don't let Tin Can do the cooking, he'll give them food poisoning" Sonny told the pirate that promised to be back soon. "Please, do have a seat, so we can get to know each other a little better" Both of us went over to the sofa and sat down. Wow! It was comfy. I could easily see Sonny retreat to his room to relax between his battles with technoid. But something still suggested that this wasn't where he would usually entertain guests on board. This was his very own private area, and he had brought us here for a reason. I looked over at XunicornsRuleX, she looked as baffled as me over this, just being in this room, Sonny Blackbones was where he'd sleep and get rested whenever he needed, we were in his room. I glanced over at Sonny, he was doing something was taking of his red jacket, the jacket that sort of defined him. As he turned towards us again, he was wearing a tight black t-shirt.

I struggled to breathe calmly. I would have jumped him and pushed him down on the bed and done unimaginable things to his body if I had been alone with XunicornsRuleX was also here, and when we had talked about it, like a couple of giggly teens, we wouldn't have ever thought we'd be allowed the chance to be alone with him. A silent knock on the door made Sonny walk over and open, and the pirate he had talked to earlier entered the room with a small cart with our meals on. Sonny nodded to him and the pirate quickly left the room, as Sonny closed the door and locked it. Then he came over and sat down in the midst of us. I looked at did this mean? Was he doing this on purpose or was he not aware just what kind of danger he was placing himself in? Two horny females and a man with his looks, it was the perfect recipe for a night of making love to this gorgeous specimen of the male breed. Sonny unveiled the food, it was like it had come from a as far as I knew, the pirates did not eat this kind of food my question, Sonny spoke " we do have a chef on board, but he's usually busy working on other things than making food. I hope it falls to your taste, it's better than tincan's food anyway".

"Is it only the robot that does the cooking?" I asked.

"No, we do try to take turns, but it's not exactly… shall we say, a prioritized task best meal we've ever had was when Tia went along to rescue her cooking was so good that Corso offered her to stay on board as a chef" Sonny chuckled as he helped himself to the food. As Sonny opened a bottle of fine champagne (he said he had kept it for a special occasion) we started to loosen more the time we had gotten through the dessert (the chef of the day had made an excellent Crème brulee (my favourite dessert) for us), both XunicornsRuleX and I began to relax more in Sonny's seemed quite relaxed himself and turned on a stereo, with soft and soothing music coming out.

As XunicornsRuleX and I toasted our glasses for our unexpected adventure with the pirates, Sonny pulled his t-shirt off and revealed his torso to us. I could swear my heart stopped for a minute there. He was beautiful. Sonny came and sat down between us again. " I know what the two of you were talking about on the fanfiction page" he said, "so I want to give you the chance to see if you can handle the situation as well as you think". Looking at me, I could tell that he already knew what the special item I had brought with me was, the same went for XunicornsRulesX. I reached for my purse, containing the bottle of massage oil, leaning over Sonny, as I gently stroked a hand across his chest. Now I could tell that my action had an effect on Sonny as well, as he was breathing it seemed he restrained himself from doing anything yet, though I was sure the leader of the pirates has his own plans with us for the night to had pulled out her camera, her secret object, and pushed the record button to tape the further events. I had now gotten the bottle of oil and gently stood up from the sofa, signalling for Sonny and XunicornsRuleX to follow me over to the bed. There, I sank down on my knees before him, and gently pulled his pants down. Sonny said nothing, neither did XunicornsRulesX. He didn't have to say anything, his breathing sold him out. I gently took his hand and carefully, pushed him down on the bed, face down. Having worked with massage for years, I could tell whether a person was tensed or relaxed on miles distance and Sonny was everything but relaxed. I was sure hoping I wasn't scaring him doing this, but I had a feeling that had it been the case, Sonny never would have spent time alone with us. I straddled him and carefully sat down on his lower back ,opened the bottle of massage oil I had brought ,and gently heated the oil in my soon as it was hot enough, I gently rubbed it on his back and started massaging him slowly. We both could hear a deep sigh from Sonny. I felt some of the tension in his muscles gave way, and continued to work on him, slowly.

He had to have been under a lot of pressure lately, cause he was awfully had lied down beside Sonny, and I saw that she had put her camera in a rigged position so that we would get a good view of what was going on. She carefully held her hands around Sonny's beautiful face, looking deep into his beautiful hazel-browns as she was kissing him passionately. I carefully slid of Sonny's back, allowing him to sit up straight as I warmed the oil to use on his chest and stomach gently (I had already taken care of his legs at this point),XunicornsRulesX had stepped of the bed to ready herself for three of us knew what was going to happen. I had not looked at Sonny down there yet, but without even looking, I could tell he was ready for her. I gently rubbed the oil on his chest, looking into his eyes when gently massaging his chest and seemed to understand I wasn't going to do anything to him down there. At least not yet. I carefully lifted the covers on the bed and signalled to him that he should lie down under it to avoid freezing. Sonny nodded, I saw the look in his eyes, it was glassy, as if he had a fever, but this was not due to was something completely different that made his eyes Blurred this time. XUnicornsRulesX returned to bed. I sat down and took the camera as I had promised her to film her making love to the charming and charismatic pirate. She took a pillow that she carefully manoeuvred into place under his neck, and straddled him before she took the covers and wrapped them in it. I could only guess as to what she was doing, but the minute she physically became one with Sonny was amazing. You could tell it had been a long time since Sonny had last been with a woman, presumably not since his deceased wife, maybe as long as back when they created D'Jok. But Sonny bit his teeth together, and held back till he couldn't hold on any longer. XUnicornsRulesX then got off him and we laid down next to him for a little Sonny had us change positions. As I straddled him, I glanced down, finally looking at him down there. Was there anything about him that wasn't perfect? Except for the obvious off course! I gently sat down on him, feeling him fill me, and then was taken for a ride of a lifetime. I had to admire Sonny's control. He had made sure both of us had numerous ** before he'd allow himself to come. When we were through, Sonny made sure to show us to his private bathroom, to have a shower was big enough for all three of us what we had been doing; there was no need to all of a sudden get shy. Off course we teased each other in the shower, and did some kissing. Sonny was real good at French kissing, the best one I had met so far. When we had showered, we went back to bed to get some sleep. Both of us girls insisting on Sonny sleeping in the could tell from the glimpse in his eyes that he had already figured out why we wanted that, and he was only too happy to be of service. Shortly after, after some more cuddling and kissing, we said goodnight, both of us girls with our arms carefully wrapped round Sonny's body…

As we woke up the following morning, Sonny greeted us with a breakfast he had made this day I swear he was the one that arranged last night's dinner, as he really could cook. I wonder how he managed to conceal that from the pirates. We sat down to eat our final meal on board the Black Manta, before we were taken back to the astroport to return to our homeplanet. As we said our goodbyes, Sonny decided to follow us to the astroport as well. Upon entering the shuttle back to Tellus, we saw Corso and Sonny wave goodbye before they silently left back for their normal routine on the black Manta. As we sat down on our assigned seats on board the shuttle, I asked XunicornsRulesX to send me a copy of our video with Sonny. "What did you think of him?" I asked her. She looked at me, with stargazes in her eyes.

"He was perfect in every way" she said with a dreamy voice. "Did you notice they didn't erase our memories?" she asked me.

"Yes they probably thought Sonny took care of it, why do you think he didn't?" I asked her.

"You know, Sonny can tell good from bad in a minutes notice" she said thoughtfully, "he knows we won't tell, that's why he rewarded us for this".

Upon my return to my room, I sensed something had changed. I couldn't set my finger on it, not until I saw it. I wrote XUnicornRulesX and asked, she had gotten one too. It looked like a child's story but we both knew what had happened. Sonny had left us a gift. A communicator! If we would ever need help, we could always turn to him. Still wonder why I love Sonny Blackbones?


End file.
